


A Lifetime

by alex_212



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_212/pseuds/alex_212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Talex Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated my other story! I'm working on it. This just came into my mind and I had to get it out there. Enjoy!

"Tobs!" Alex screamed for her girlfriend of two years from their bedroom. She was packing for her weekend of Nike events in New York and couldn't find her favorite shoes. 

"Yes, babe?" Tobin sauntered on in with their dog, Blue, at her feet. 

"Where are my Nikes?" Alex asked knowing Tobin would know exactly which pair of shoes she was talking about. They were her favorites and she never went anywhere without them.

Tobin shook her head as she watched her girlfriend scramble around their bedroom placing things into her bag here and there. She was normally a great packer, but they had gone out last night and Tobin had convinced Alex to wear her favorite dress which led to Tobin completely taking advantage of Alex later. As if Alex had minded.

"They are right here, babe." Tobin said with amusement as she bent down and picked up her girlfriend's favorite pair of running shoes.

Alex looked to her with thankful eyes and took them from her hands, not before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Tobin moved to lie down on their bed to watch as Alex placed the last few remaining items in her bag. Once finished, she looked to her girlfriend who looked so at ease with her adorable smile in place and their dog at her feet.

She made her way over and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. As she was pulling away, Tobin groaned and grabbed her arms to keep her from going anywhere. She flipped them so she was hovering over her girlfriend with her arms on either side of her favorite person. She loved those blue eyes. She loved that face that would scrunch up in that adorable way that she loved. She loved everything about Alex, even the things that annoyed her. So instead of lusting over her girlfriend at that moment, she placed a simple kiss on the top of her forehead and rolled to her side as she pulled Alex into her for a few precious minutes of cuddling before she had to leave for the airport.

Alex snuggled into Tobin and listened to the heartbeat that kept her grounded. She lived for this heartbeat everyday and loved that she got to wake up to it everyday. The soft circles that Tobin was rubbing onto her back were slowly lulling her into a daze which she new couldn't happen because she had a flight to catch soon.

"Marry me." Tobin whispered into her ear. 

Her head spun to look into those brown eyes she loved so much. 

"What?" She asked incredulously.

Tobin smiled down and said,"I wanna marry you." It was that simple with Tobin. She was content and chill and completely okay with just blurting that out.

Alex scoffed at her girlfriend and pushed herself away from her. She went into the bathroom and rolled her eyes at the way her girlfriend doesn't make a big deal out of anything. Marriage was a big commitment and though she was flattered, she knew Tobin wasn't being serious and that ticked her off. Because she wanted to marry she so badly, but she had not been asked. And that was something Tobin was going to have to do.

When she came back, Tobin was still lying there with a goofy grin on her face. This made her even more ticked. 

Tobin looked at her and asked,"What's it going to take for me to make you my wife?"  
Alex had the choice of being angry with her girlfriend, or telling her like it is. This was Alex Morgan so you better believe she told Tobin.

"Ask." Was all she responded before walking out the bedroom door with her bags in tow. Tobin had no response, so she sprinted down the hall and grabbed the bags from Alex. She looked to her girlfriend and could see the twinkle in her eyes. She was being completely serious.

When they got to the car, Tobin placed all the bags in the trunk as Alex watched. She turned to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist so her hands rested in her favorite spot, the small of Alex's back. Alex's arms found their way around her neck and they held each other for a few moments. The goodbye was always the same and they were used to it, but it doesn't mean they wouldn't miss each other.

Tobin leaned in and kissed her sweetly before pulling back and leading her to the driver's seat.

"I love you." Tobin said.

"I love you too. I'll text you when I land and all. It's only three days this time so don't miss me too much." She replied with a wink.

Tobin grinned,"That's not possible. Have fun, superstar. I'll be waiting with my heart on my sleeve."

Alex rolled her eyes as she backed out their driveway thinking about how she got so lucky, but also about how big of a dork Tobin was. It didn't matter though. She loved her with all her heart.

******

When Tobin went back inside, she immediately set to work. She had three days to plan the best proposal ever, and she had no idea what to do, so she called Kelley, who was more than happy to help plan this proposal.

After a quick phone call, Kelley was on her way to help her best friend propose to her other best friend. It was going to be a great weekend.

*******

"Ouch!" Tobin yelled at Kelley as the defender dropped a candle on Tobin's foot. 

"I'm sorry!!" Kelley exclaimed. "They are slippery and we got a bunch of them and--"

"Shh! Alex is calling! Tobin said with some alarm. Alex couldn't know that Kelley was with her.

"Hey, babe! How's New York?" Tobin said.

"It's good! I miss you though. I come back tomorrow!"

"Yes you do! I'm excited to see you. Are you excited to see me?" Tobin flipped Kelley off as she made kissy faces in front of her.

"Of course! What have you been up to?" Alex asked.

Kelley left the room to let her finish her conversation in peace. 

"Oh you know. Working out, playing with Blue, TV, the usual." Tobin replied.

"I see." Alex responded. She was a little disappointed her girlfriend wasn't having much fun, but it was Tobin.

A loud crash shook her from her thoughts.

"What was that?" She asked her girlfriend with some suspicion. 

"Um, Blue just ran into the wall. Got to go. Love you!" Tobin hastily hung up the phone.

Alex replied,"Love you too." But it was too late. Tobin had already hung up the phone. Well that was weird, she thought. But her girlfriend was weird. She was broken from her thoughts as her final meeting of the weekend began.

Back in Portland, Tobin screamed,"Kelley! I'm gonna kill you!"

******

When Alex arrived back from New York, all she wanted was a nice bath and some cuddle time with her favorite person. It had been a long weekend. She pulled up to their apartment and smiled at the thought of seeing her girlfriend.

She made her way inside, but frowned at the darkness.

"Tobs?" She called out. 

No answer. That was weird. She turned on the lights and dropped her bags off at the table before making her way to the kitchen. The apartment was too quiet for Tobin to be here. It didn't even sound like Blue was here. She frowned that she couldn't snuggle with her girlfriend. 

She made her way over to the living room and found an envelope. It had her name written on it in Tobin's scrawl. She smiled and picked it up.

Alex,

Welcome home, babe. I'm sorry I'm not there to rub your feet like you like it when you get home from work. I promise I'll make it up to you. But first, I have a fun adventure for you. Now hold that groan in before it comes out. I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but humor me because at the end of this, you get to find your favorite person. I'll be sure to make it up to you. I love you so much and can't wait to see you.

Love, Tobin

P.S. There's a clue on the back.

Alex flipped the note over with a fond smile and saw a few numbers with words between them.

1 gave 5 some news. 18 gave 11 some bling. 17 will give 13 a clue. Where am I?

Alex smiled at the clue. Each number was obviously corresponding to their teammates. She took a few seconds before deciphering it.

Hope gave Kelley some news. Ashlyn gave Ali a ring. And Tobin will give her a clue.

It was the coffee shop they always went to when in town together. Alex thought it a little odd when Ashlyn had proposed there, but the proposal was insanely cute, so she went with it. 

She hopped in her car and made her way over to the coffee shop.

Once there, she went in and was immediately waved over by Tammy, the barista.

"Tobin told me you would come find this." She said and handed over another envelope with Lex written on top.

She smiled,"Thanks Tammy. This girl has me on a wild goose chase." 

Tammy laughed. "Well I hope she doesn't make you go on forever."

Alex laughed and opened the second envelope.

My love,

I'm so glad you're doing well. I made you come here because this was the first time I said I love you. You had this smile on your face as we sipped our coffee and I just couldn't help but say it. When I did, I thought I messed up because of the surprise in your beautiful blue eyes, but you smiled and said it back. And then we shared one of our best kisses ever. I love you and this memory. But back to business. You've found the second clue. Make your way over to our table. There should be a surprise there with the next clue. If not, I blame Tammy for not helping a girl out. Just kidding. I love you and can't wait to see you.

Love always, Tobin

She made her way over to their table in the corner and found a bouquet of roses with a card. She smiled at this game because it really did make her heart flutter.

We play soccer here all the time. It's not the first place you think of.

Alex frowned as she thought the stadium immediately. She thought about where they played soccer. The beach.

So she continued on with the game and arrived at the beach. She made her way over to the bench they always set their stuff down on and found what she hoped was the last envelope.

Lex,

Almost there, babe. I know what you're thinking. Can this be over so I can see you? Well, you're in luck. I may or may not be at the end of this one. Regardless, you're at the beach now, our favorite spot to play or just spend time with each other. My favorite memories here on the ones of us watching the sunset together. All those summer nights when we were actually home, and you would fall asleep in my arms after the sun went down. I love each and every one. I love every moment with you. Don't let that tear fall that I know you want to let fall. This is happiness.  
Go find that clue on our field.

Love you just in case you forgot, Tobin

Alex did not let that tear fall and made her way over to the sand that they always played on. Only three letters were written in the sand, PDX.

The stadium.

She arrived at the stadium in record time and made her way inside. She wandered around following rose petals until she found one last envelope on the glass of the press box.

Al,

It's the last one, I promise. There are so many reasons why I brought you here. Our adventure started because of soccer and continued because of Portland. Portland gave us the chance to continue loving each other in a relationship that didn't have to be long distance. It's given us so much. Soccer has given me the love of my life and I couldn't be more thankful for that. We have had so many great memories here. Wins, losses, draws, celebrations, heartbreaks, anything and everything. I couldn't begin to try to pick a favorite because they are all so special. I love that I get to walk out of the locker room after every single game with my arm wrapped around you. I love you. Come find me. Turn around and come find me right now.

Love, Tobs

Alex couldn't help the slight tear fall from the corner of her eye. Her girlfriend was just insanely romantic. She turned around and gasped at the sight. There, with Tobin right in the middle of the field, were a mixture of candles and soccer balls spelling out 'Will you marry me' spread across the entire field.

She sprinted all the way down to Tobin and was quickly engulfed into her warm arms. 

Tobin pulled away slightly and wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

Laughing, she said,"I asked."

Alex laughed in pure happiness and whispered,"Yes. I'll marry you."

The beam that broke onto Tobin's face was a magical one. She picked Alex up and spun her around before placing her back down and sliding a gorgeous ring into place on her left hand. Alex looked back up to Tobin and smashed their lips together. They held on for as long as they could, but had to breathe eventually. 

Tobin broke away and placed a few kisses on her neck before saying,"You said yes."

Alex laughed and let her hands thread through Tobin's hair. 

"I did." She whispered. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

There on that field, Tobin and Alex couldn't stop smiling or let go of each other. Sometimes love has a way of finding each other no matter what. Tobin knew she was the luckiest person on the planet to have Alex and Alex knew she could never live without Tobin and luckily, they didn't have to.


End file.
